Gone Astray
by gymjunky71
Summary: Loki tries to keep his malady a secret from his family, especially Thor. He's too proud to accept help, even from the healers, and detests anyone finding out his weakness. As much as he tries to hide his weight loss, Thor is bound to take notice. Will he before Loki hits rock bottom?


**GONE ASTRAY**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The Odinson princes were roughly the same height, Thor being an inch or so taller. The physical difference was more in muscle than height. Loki was lean whilst Thor was hulking with muscle. Loki had a complexion more colorless than snow and his face was chiseled as though from marble. He had long black hair and emerald eyes.

His voice was smooth and deep whereas Thor's was rough and deep. Thor had long blond hair and blue eyes. He sported stubble around his jaw while Loki kept his facial hair shaven but for his brows. They were gods with unique powers to behold and whom lived a couple thousand years. Though they each appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties by Midgardian standards, Thor being the oldest.

Lately, Loki has not been feeling so healthful. Usually he was decidedly dour throughout the day. Now his throat was sensitive and his forehead felt hot, giving him reason to look so unapproachable. Intimidating. At night he would give in to his nausea and cast a spell so that no one would hear the echoing of his retching.

His sore throat made it difficult, if not impossible, to force down the Asgardian diet. Meat, grain, fruit, and spirits. All he wanted to have was tea with soup. Something warm and smooth, simple to force down. Eating this coarse and tough food was wreaking havoc on his battered throat.

Deepening his silky voice and giving a rasp to his breath. Loki felt ashamed to have fallen ill. He was the god of mischief and was supposed to be stronger than Midgardians. Asgardians rarely fell ill. He was truly the prince of Jotunheim, and one of the last to be alive. His biology was different from Thor and thus he could not accurately compare his health to those of his home.

Loki did his best to keep his symptoms a secret. Frigga, queen of Asgard and his adoptive mother, was the first to notice Loki's slipping health.

"You're not sleeping, my son." she commented, cupping his face and combing his long hair with her fingers. "And your forehead feels much too hot to the touch. Have you eaten at all today, Loki?"

Of the people in the royal family, Loki was closest with Frigga. Though she loved both her sons equally, Loki felt she had more in common with him than Thor. She had taught him magic, after all. Loki gazed down at her and eventually shook his head 'no'.

"Come with me," she weaved her arm about his elbow. "I'll take you to a healer."

He felt panic flutter in his chest and he stayed rooted to the spot, jerking her at the end of his long arm. Loki could not risk lowering his guard to anyone, not even a healer. He was very protective of himself and his fever was messing with his mind. Frigga frowned up at her youngest son.

Loki slipped free of her hold, "Please, mother. I'm grown. _I_ decide when I need a healer."

It was not as though he was at death's door and he would need to be before seeking the healers. Only then will he recline on the cot and allow strangers to touch him. Their prince.

Frigga sighed, "But, I think you are coming down with an illness. Will you allow me to check with a spell? It won't hurt -"

"I don't care if it would hurt but no, I do not consent. I'll eat if it'll stop this mollycoddling," Loki offered stubbornly.

He glanced around, worried they might be overheard. He did not need any of the staff gossiping about him being physically weaker than he already was compared to Thor.

Frigga begrudgingly compromised, "Alright. But don't be a fool, Loki. We may be gods ... but we can be vulnerable too."

The next person to voice concern was Thor himself. They were wrestling and fight training in the courtyard. Loki was not as quick nor agile as he usually was. He found himself knocked to the ground a dozen times, each time more of a challenge to recover from.

"I'm done being your punching bag, Thor." Loki finally put an end to the humiliating match.

Thor frowned, "You are not so easily to catch any other day, Loki."

Loki grunted, getting to his feet, and lead the way to the royal washroom. He waited till Thor's back was turned before shedding his clothes, unveiling his slenderer frame. To his dismay, he found that he was bruising far more easily now. He cast an illusion to hide those unsightly red blemishes on his knees, arms, and flat abdomen.

"I see you've lost weight, brother. You had none to spare." Thor commented.

Loki gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. Thor had been examining him while Loki's back was turned. He counted Thor among the few trustworthy people in his life. He snaked his arms into his dark olive-green fur bathrobe.

Loki teased, "You do have, brother."

Thor was a muscular, imposing presence. He had no fat to his muscle and the confidence to match. He chuckled at Loki's jab, shoving him in the shoulder. Loki's muscles and bones ached behind Thor's brute strength. He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth again.

"Come to supper tonight, Loki. We'll fix you by sunset." He patted Loki's back.

"I don't need to be _fixed_!" Loki struggled to keep his face was expressing discomfort, "And I come to supper every night."

The shove had taken him by surprise and it was difficult to suppress the cough tickling his throat. If he let it be heard, Thor would raise the alarm. He could not help his eyes watering with the ache.

"Loki, I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so rough." Thor apologized.

Loki left for the tub, "You don't know your own strength, brother. Just ask those who know it all too well."

Slipping away into the shadows, Loki did not see the look of confusion and dismay come over Thor's face.


End file.
